Honey,Guess what!
by JackieHyde
Summary: Hyde finally gets some answers from his mother.
1. Shocking News

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from That 70's Show. I am just a fan with very little money.  
  
Jackie arrived home, struggling to get in the door with her sleeping daughter in her arms. She finally managed to get the door open and put Kaitlyn down to sleep in her playpen. Jackie thought to herself that she couldn't believe how heavy her little baby had gotten. After glancing around the apartment Jackie noticed that Hyde still wasn't home from work.  
  
Jackie went into the kitchen and sat down at the table in total astonishment and despair as she tried to digest the news she had just received from the Dr about half an hour ago. She's pregnant. Again! 5 weeks pregnant.  
  
"I guess I'm not the only irresponsible one around here! I let "Mr. Perfect" be in charge of birth control and I end up pregnant" she laughed sarcastically. The more she thought about it the angrier and more upset she became, thinking back on past events. Jackie mocked to herself "Jackie, how could you forget to take your birth control pill! What the hell are we going to do now?!" as she remembered Hyde's reaction to her telling him she was pregnant with Kaitlyn. At the time her high school graduation had been a month away. Luckily Hyde had calmed down after a couple of days of not speaking to each other. He had shown up at her house in the middle of the night with a small diamond engagement ring. He told her that everything would be all right and that they would get married as soon as possible. The ceremony had been very small with only Kitty, Red, Donna, Eric, Fez, Michael, and her mother in attendance. Red gave her away due to the fact that her Father had practically disowned her.  
  
Shortly after their wedding Hyde had gotten a full time job at a loading dock for a local shipping company that paid fairly well and that had medical benefits. Jackie worked up until her 7th month at a department store in the mall. Their marriage seemed to be going alright. They were getting along better than usual. Hyde fussed over her nonstop about eating right and getting enough rest. Their daughter was born three weeks early but was healthy.  
  
Money had been tight for them but their small apartment felt like home and she and Hyde were making the best of a difficult situation. It was a hard adjustment for Jackie due to the fact most of her life her family had been very well off. Uncharacteristically Jackie rarely complained due to the fact she still felt guilty over getting pregnant and Hyde having to marry her before they were ready. And of course with Hyde being Hyde, he still had great difficulty with telling Jackie that he loved her. Nearly the only time he ever said it was when they were making love which worried Jackie a little but she always pushed the thought to the back of her mind.  
  
Jackie's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the front door suddenly shutting. Jackie walked into the living room and saw Hyde bending over Kate's playpen stroking the sleeping baby's downy curly hair. He noticed her come in to the room and whispered "Hi babe". Jackie whispered back "Let's go into the kitchen, I just got her down for her nap." They went into the kitchen and sat down at the table.  
  
Hyde noticed that Jackie's eyes were red and that she looked like she's been crying. "Jackie, what's wrong?"  
  
Jackie snapped back "Believe me, you don't want to know!".  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" replied Hyde, getting angry with Jackie's sudden irate tone of voice.  
  
Jackie retorted "You really want to know?!, Are you sure about that?!"  
  
Hyde suddenly got a feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach about where this conversation was headed but was certain that he hadn't done anything major to set her off because he'd been working so much overtime that they'd hardly even seen each other lately. Hyde, tired of the silence, demanded "Jackie, just spit it out, it can't be that bad"  
  
Jackie just stared at him for a minute and then angrily and disbelievingly yelled " Can't be that bad!, Can't be that bad!". Tears were rolling down her cheeks. She then looked him straight in the eyes and whispered "I'm pregnant".  
  
Hyde's jaw dropped open, frantically trying to absorb this startling development. Jackie was silently crying and got up from her chair and turned to the sink and noisily started doing the lunch dishes from earlier that day. She felt him come up behind her and put his arms around her. He whispered "Jackie, It'll be alright."  
  
Jackie turned around and shouted "It'll be alright?! Are you crazy?! We still have a baby in diapers. I'm not even 21 years old yet. I'm going to be old and fat before my time!" Hyde replied "Jackie, will you calm down!" but was interrupted by Kaitlyn who was screaming her little heart out.  
  
Jackie shrugged out of Hyde's hold and walked into the living room and picked up Kaitlyn and whispered to the baby "I'm sorry pooh bear, Mommy was having a little discussion with your daddy".  
  
Hyde walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. "Jackie, Give her to me, I haven't seen her all day." Jackie handed her crying daughter over to her husband and sat down beside him on the couch. Kaitlyn instantly calmed down as soon as her father held her and patted her back. "Hi pumpkin, Did you miss your Daddy?" Kaitlyn giggled and smiled up at her father. Hyde looked at Jackie and hesitantly commented "At least somebody around here is glad that I'm home".  
  
Jackie shot back "Well Steven, lucky for us she's too little to understand what's going on."  
  
"Look Jackie, I know this isn't the best timing but we'll get through this the same way we've gotten through everything else, together."  
  
Jackie laughed dryly and sarcastically replied "Together? That's funny you're not the only who has to go through 9 months of hell and then 27 hours of labor."  
  
Hyde rolled his eyes and answered back "Jackie, you were only in labor for about 18 hours". He was amazed that every time she told the story her labor was longer and longer.  
  
"Only 18 hours! How would you like to squeeze something the size of watermelon out an opening the size of a lemon?!"  
  
Hyde sighed and said "Jackie, you got through it fine, you survived, and you'll be fine this time. Baby, I'm sorry you're so upset about this but getting yourself all worked up isn't going to change anything or make it better. I love Katie and I'll love this baby too. And I know I don't say it often enough but I love you Jackie! I love you so damn much!"  
  
Jackie threw her arms around Hyde and Kaitlyn and cried "Oh Steven, I love you so much! You have no idea how much!". Hyde smiled and whispered "I think I might".  
  
They stayed cuddled together for a few minutes and noticed that poor Kaitlyn had fallen asleep. Hyde got up to put Kaitlyn in her crib in her room. A few minutes later he sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms and gave her a lingering kiss on the lips. They pulled apart a bit and he asked "Did you go to the Dr yet?  
  
Jackie nodded "Yes he fit me in this evening but I took a home pregnancy test this morning."  
  
"How far along are you?"  
  
"5 weeks" answered Jackie. It then instantly hit Hyde the night that it must have happened, Eric & Donna's Wedding.  
  
They had gotten a babysitter for about the 3rd time in their daughter's life and had both had a little too much to drink. They had come home still excited and happy that Eric and Donna had finally gotten married after a fairly long engagement. Due to the fact Jackie and Hyde were both a little drunk from all the toasts and drinks at the reception they were feeling rather amorous and ended up making love passionately in their bedroom. Caution was thrown to the wind and birth control didn't enter either of their minds.  
  
Jackie and Hyde looked at each other and at the same time said "Eric and Donna's Wedding". Jackie replied "Donna and Eric will freak out when we tell them."  
  
Hyde shook his head in agreement and then said "Do you feel ok so far?"  
  
"Nope, I'm having morning sickness, which I barely had with Kate. At first I thought I picked up that flu bug that has been going around at work but then I realized I was feeling better everyday around noon and then I realized that I was 2 weeks late, which is why I took the test this morning.  
  
Suddenly the phone rang. Jackie sighed and asked "Steven, will you get that?"  
  
"Sure babe" and gave her a quick kiss on the lips and got up to answer the phone. "Its probably Mrs. Forman"  
  
An exuberant voice on the other line said "Hello Steven, Sorry to call so late, hope I didn't wake up the baby".  
  
Hyde replied "No, She's out like a light and hopefully will sleep the whole night."  
  
Kitty excitedly began "I just wanted to let you know that I want to throw Katie her 1st birthday party next month, just family & friends."  
  
Hyde sighed "Mrs. Forman, you don't have to do that."  
  
Kitty replied with her famous nervous little laugh "No Steven, ha, ha, I want to. You know Red and I think of you like a son which of course means we think of Katie as a Granddaughter. She's so adorable. I just love that baby to death. Did you and Jackie have anything planned yet?"  
  
Hyde thought for a moment and then answered "Nope". Well it settled then, ha, ha, ha, I'll talk to Jackie later about the nitty gritty details."  
  
"Sounds good Mrs. Forman. Tell Red hi for me."  
  
"Sure Steven, Talk to you later honey, Oh and before I forget, Do you think you and Jackie and Katie can come over for dinner sometime this weekend?" Hyde glanced over at Jackie and then humorously replied, "I'll ask Jackie, but I'm sure its fine, I'll talk to you later Mrs. Forman, Goodnight."  
  
Kitty said "Bye honey" and hung up.  
  
Hyde hung up the phone and sat back down on the couch beside Jackie. "Mrs. Forman wants to have a party for Katie's 1st birthday next month." Jackie smiled "That's nice of her." Hyde added "She also wants us to have dinner with her and Red this weekend."  
  
"Fine with me." said Jackie enthusiastically, as she loved the Forman's to death as they felt more like family to her than her own.  
  
They cuddled for a few minutes on the couch and then Hyde suggested "Well we're both exhausted so I think we should go to bed, don't you?" Jackie nodded "Yes, I'm so tired I can hardly keep my eyes open."  
  
Hyde took Jackie by the hand and they went into their bedroom and got ready for bed and fell asleep in each others arms while thinking about what this new baby would bring to their lives. 


	2. Spanish Inquisition

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
  
5 days later(Saturday Evening)  
  
Jackie and Kaitlyn were sitting on the floor playing with a new toy that she had just received from her Grandma Burkhart. "Kate, where does this one go?" asked Jackie. Kate shuffled the shaped block with her pudgy little hand several different places and finally got it into the right slot. Proudly she smiled up at her mother. "Good girl!" laughed Jackie. Just then they heard the key in the door. Kate squealed "Da Da!" "Yes baby, I'm sure that's your Daddy" said Jackie, smiling at her daughter's excitement.  
  
"Hey Steven, they let you go early huh?. I've got your clothes to wear tonight laid out on the bed."  
  
Hyde gave Jackie a quick kiss and then picked up Kate, tickled her, and then kissed her cheek. "Hey Monkey, whatcha been doing?" asked Hyde. Kate yelled "Da Da!" Hyde then got a goofy proud grin on his face and put Kate back on the floor. "Well, I'm going to take a quick shower so we go over to the Forman's early. Forman & Donna should be over there by now." said Hyde.  
  
Jackie replied "Yes, they're there now, Donna called me earlier to let me know they got there."  
  
Hyde looked at Jackie questioningly and asked "Did you tell her?"  
  
"No, I figured we would tell everybody together later tonight to get it over with." answered Jackie.  
  
"It won't be pretty babe. I know Red's reaction will be "You dumbasses!"  
  
"Yes, I already figured that out." agreed Jackie apprehensively. "Steven, hurry up and take your shower so we can all finish getting ready. I still have to finish getting Kate's new outfit on her." says Jackie.  
  
"Oh let me guess, your mom came by today." said Hyde sarcastically.  
  
"Don't start!" said Jackie warningly.  
  
Twenty minutes later Hyde emerged from their bedroom dressed and ready to go. Jackie had just finished changing Kate's diaper and dressing her in a new pink dress. Jackie stood up and handed Kaitlyn to Hyde. "Here, entertain your daughter, while I go finish getting ready." requested Jackie.  
  
"Well don't take all night." grumbled Hyde.  
  
"Steven, I'll just be a few minutes."  
  
Half an hour later the Hydes arrived at Red & Kitty's. Kitty came to the door beaming ear to ear. "Give me that baby!" ordered Kitty laughingly. Kate giggled good naturedly at Kitty. Red, sitting on the couch, smiled and greeted Hyde and Jackie. Hyde sat down beside Red on the couch and smacked him on the shoulder affectionately. "Hey Red, what's new?" enquired Hyde.  
  
"Oh not much, just getting balder and balder everyday." complained Red.  
  
"Oh Red, stop whining about your hair!" laughed Kitty.  
  
Just then Donna & Eric came in from the kitchen. Eric gave Hyde a hug and slapped him on the back.  
  
"Hey Man, long time no see. How's married life treating you? Oh ya, your ball & chain is the room so you're probably not at liberty to answer." laughed Hyde sarcastically.  
  
Eric scowled at Hyde. "Shut up Hyde!, Are you trying to get me killed?!" exclaimed Eric warningly. "Hey man, don't forget your lovely little ball and chain is sitting right over there." laughed Eric.  
  
"Touche." remarked Hyde.  
  
Donna & Jackie were talking about Donna's journalism classes and how interesting her classmates and professors were. Jackie listened intently and somewhat enviously. "So Jackie, what have you been up to lately." asked Donna.  
  
"Oh you know, the usual. Keeping Steven in line, Kate, and working a few nights a week at the mall." laughingly remarked Jackie. Jackie anxiously looked at Hyde who was still smirking about the "keeping Steven in line" comment. Donna noticed Jackie seemed a little nervous and on edge but didn't say anything.  
  
"Hey Jackie, Lets go down to the basement and catch up on girl talk." suggested Donna. Jackie went over to where Kitty was sitting and gave Kate a quick kiss and followed Donna to go down to the basement.  
  
They clomped down the stairs and sat on the couch. They sat quietly for a few minutes and then Donna finally broke the silence. "Ok, spill it! What's wrong? You acted weird when I called you earlier and upstairs you were acting like you're here for the spanish inquisition."  
  
"Oh Donna, what could possibly wrong? My life is perfect. Remember? Jackie avoided Donna's eyes and stared straight ahead to the still turned off television.  
  
"Jackie, Cut the crap!" demanded Donna. She and Jackie stared at each other for a few minutes and then like a lightening bolt it finally occurred to Donna what could have Jackie so freaked out. "You're Not!" yelled Donna.  
  
"What are you talking about Donna?" asked Jackie guiltily.  
  
"You're pregnant again, aren't you!" accused Donna, watching her friend intently.  
  
Jackie had a definite deer caught in the headlights look written all over her face. Instead of denying it she just shook her head to confirm Donna's suspicions.  
  
"Oh my God, What did Hyde say!?"  
  
"Actually he's taking it a lot better than I thought he would. Steven's the one who calmed me down about the whole thing." explained Jackie.  
  
Donna stared at Jackie in complete shock. "When are you due?"  
  
"June 14th, but maybe May since I had Kate early." answered Jackie  
  
"Who else knows?" enquired Donna, still in shock that her suspicions had turned out to be correct.  
  
"Just you, Steven, and my mother."  
  
The latter shocked Donna. "You told your mother?! How did that go?"  
  
Jackie frowned, "Not too great. She offered to pay for an abortion but when she saw the look on my face she said that she was just kidding but I know that she wasn't. She said to me "Jackie, how is your life going to get better if you keep having children with that man?" replied Jackie sadly.  
  
Donna looked horrified and asked "Did you tell Hyde she said that?"  
  
Jackie laughed sarcastically "Are you crazy! He'd never let Kate go over there again! As it is my Dad is just now finally coming around to accepting our marriage. Steven hates how my Mom is always buying Kate tons of toys and clothes."  
  
"Well Jackie, it makes him feel like shit because he's working his ass off to support you guys."  
  
"I know, believe me, I know. I don't let her buy anything for me, just Katie." said Jackie defensively.  
  
Their conversation was interrupted by Hyde & Eric coming down the stairs who then sat down beside their wives. Donna smirked at Hyde and then remarked "Hey Hyde, anything new & exciting going on in your life?"  
  
Hyde looked over at his wife and figured out that she had told Donna. "You told her?" questioned Hyde with raised eyebrows.  
  
"She figured it out." answered Jackie.  
  
Eric chimed in "Figured what out?!" Donna turned to Eric and announced "Jackie & Hyde are going to have another baby!"  
  
Eric was just absolutely stunned. "Oh Man, Hyde, you stud!" laughed Eric.  
  
Hyde scowled at Eric and then yelled "Shut up Forman!"  
  
"So, When is the new little bundle of joy due?" enquired Eric.  
  
"June" answered Jackie & Hyde simultaneously.  
  
"Does Mom & Dad know yet?" asked Eric laughingly.  
  
"No we're saving the best for last." said Hyde sarcastically.  
  
"Oh Man, Hyde, You are so screwed! Red is going to read you the riot act.!" remarked Eric warningly.  
  
Hyde frowned "I know that, but he really needs to learn to back off man! She's my wife, not some girl I knocked up!"  
  
"I know that, but you know how Red is." commented Eric.  
  
Just then Kitty opened the upstairs door and shouted down "Kids!, Dinner is ready!"  
  
Everybody sat down to the table with Kitty & Red sitting at the far end opposite each other with Eric & Donna on one side and Hyde & Jackie facing them with Kate in a high chair between Jackie & Kitty. They were all noisily passing around dishes and chit chatting happily. Red turned to Hyde and asked "Steven, how's everything going at work."  
  
"Great, Red, They're considering me for a supervisor's job that pays a whole lot better." answered Hyde enthusiastically.  
  
"Great, great!" Red slapped Hyde on the shoulder proudly. Kitty turned to Jackie and beamed happily "You must be so proud of Steven!"  
  
"Yes, I am very proud of him. I couldn't ask for a better husband." She looked lovingly at Hyde as he looked back lovingly also, but was slightly embarrassed with everybody looking on.  
  
Kitty began chatting with Jackie animatedly "When do you want to get together to plan Katie's party?"  
  
Jackie considered it for a moment and then answered "How about Thursday night? I don't have to work that night. I was thinking we could have a Strawberry Shortcake theme since that's so cute and popular for little girls now." Kitty smiled "Oh my, that'll be so adorable, ha,ha,ha."  
  
Steven looked over to Jackie and whispered in her ear that he was going to tell everybody their news now to get it over with. Jackie reluctantly nodded her head in agreement. "Red, Mrs. Forman. Jackie & I have some news. Jackie's pregnant. We're going to have another baby in June." said Hyde who was watching cautiously for Red's reaction.  
  
Kitty & Red sat and stared at Jackie & Hyde in absolute "you could hear a pin drop" silence. Breaking the silence Kitty began laughing. "Ha,ha,ha, Oh how wonderful! Isn't that wonderful Red!"  
  
Red glared at Kitty and shook his head in disbelief and then stared back at Hyde & Jackie with disapproval. "You Dumbasses!" shouted Red(As predicted!). "Steven, this isn't Arkansas! You'd better get a damn bigger house for the 13 kids you idiots are going to end up with."  
  
Kitty yelled "Red! Shut it! A baby is always a blessing. If it was anybody besides Steven & Jackie I'd worry, but they both love each other so much and have done just wonderfully with our little Katie. They'll be fine!" Red looked at Kitty in disbelief that she was scolding him in front of everyone.  
  
Jackie was looking very upset and a few tears had fallen down her cheeks. Steven noticed this and put his arm around her and glared at Red. Kitty took Jackie's hand and patted it reassuringly. "Its wonderful Jackie! You're a terrific mother and I'm sure this baby will be every bit as wonderful as Katie."  
  
Jackie nodded, feeling somewhat better. Red turned to face Eric & Donna. "Now don't you two get any ideas. You still have 2 years of college left."  
  
"Believe me, I've heard enough of Jackie's giving birth horror stories. That's birth control it itself." replied Donna. Red frowned and said "Well, it's a shame Jackie didn't learn enough from it herself."  
  
That remark infuriated Hyde. "Red, can you please can it! I don't want you upsetting Jackie anymore tonight. She's been upset enough about this as it is. Red looked a little ashamed and said "Sorry Steven, I'm just worried about what you kids have gotten yourselves into."  
  
"Red, We're fine. We can handle it. I'm going to start making more money at work and Jackie can work part time now and after the baby's born, so we'll be alright financially."  
  
"Your right Steven, I'm sorry." said Red apologetically. Jackie looked a little relieved and went back to feeding her daughter her jarred baby food.  
  
After dinner Jackie and Donna helped Kitty clear the table and got the dishes started while Hyde took Kaitlyn into the living room to watch Football with Red & Eric. Kate began to jabber away "da da, da da, da da." Eric smiled, "Wow Hyde, I didn't know that she's talking already!"  
  
Hyde smiled proudly. "Yep, she started that last week and now we can't get 10 minutes of quiet."  
  
Red smirked knowingly "Your kids learn how to speak, and then talk back, and its all down hill from there."  
  
Hyde put Kate down on the floor and she began to crawl around the floor and pulled herself up to investigate the television. "Katie, Stop that." corrected Hyde as Kate began to twist the knobs on the TV. Kate dissolved into hysterical tears because her beloved daddy had scolded her. "Come here you big actor" Hyde turned to Eric and Red and commented "She can go from giggles to tears in 2 seconds flat." Kate crawled back over to Hyde and pulled herself up by grabbing his legs. He picked her up, hugged her and all appeared to be forgiven.  
  
Jackie walked back into the room. "Are you men torturing my baby in here?" Kate saw her mother and reached up for Jackie to pick her up. "I think somebody's crabby because she's tired and has a new tooth coming in. Steven, her teething ring is at home and we need to get her put to bed, so we really should get going."  
  
Hyde nodded in agreement. "Hey Forman, Why don't you & Donna come over for lunch tomorrow before you head back to school." invited Hyde. "Sounds cool man, See you then." agreed Eric.  
  
Later on the way home Steven commented that it wasn't as bad as he though it would be. "Steven, it was still pretty bad."  
  
"Hey that's Red for you, he'll never change." replied Hyde.  
  
Jackie nodded "I know, I could never hold a grudge against him because of all he's done for you, Steven."  
  
"I know, he's been a hell of a better father to me than Bud ever was, and Kitty's ten times the mother Edna ever was." Jackie shook her head sadly in agreement.  
  
Kitty was in the kitchen finishing cleaning up the last of the dinner dishes when the phone rang. "Hello, Forman residence" answered Kitty cheerfully.  
  
"Hello, Mrs Forman?" "Yes. Can I help you?" enquired Kitty, curious about who is calling.  
  
"Would you happen to have Steven Hyde's phone number or address?"  
  
"Yes, Steven's number is 555-7858. He hasn't lived here in over 2 years. Who is this?"  
  
"This is his mother, Edna."  
  
Just then the line disconnected. 


	3. Guess who's back in town?

6 weeks later  
  
Edna Hyde began her shift at the new diner that had just opened in Point Place called Carl's Diner. She was flat broke, which of course wasn't a big change.  
  
Ever since she had called to get Steven's phone number all those weeks ago she would get up the courage to call her son, but the minute someone answered she would immediately hang up in fear of Steven's reaction.  
  
The last few times she had called the girl who answered had gotten very irate that she wouldn't identify herself and Steven just sounded annoyed whenever he picked up. Of course she would recognize Steven's voice anywhere and apparently he was living with a girlfriend or a roommate.  
  
Edna desperately wanted to patch things up between her and Steven but feared the rift was too large and painful to fix this time. The one thing she knew for sure was that somehow, someway she would have to try.  
  
Otherwise things were gradually starting to improve for Edna. She had a new apartment, a new job and she was completely sober for the first time in several years. Thanks to the help of a good friend and weekly AA meetings she was finally on the right track, now if only she could fix things with Steven.  
  
Sobriety was wonderful but it was also like a bucket of freezing cold water tossed on her conscience. Now she realized what a terrible and selfish mother she had been to Steven all those years. She realized how she had let her bitterness towards Steven's father affect her parenting. She hoped that someday when Steven was a parent himself he would understand better how difficult it is raising a child, especially alone.  
  
Steven Hyde took his hour lunch break everyday at noon. Today was no exception, except for the fact that today he and a co-worker were going out to lunch instead of going home. Normally Hyde went home everyday for lunch but since Jackie's morning sickness had gotten so much worse several weeks ago, she had not been able to stand the smell of much of anything cooking and just felt absolutely horrible.  
  
Recently Hyde had become good friends with a supervisor from another department. Hyde himself had only just become a supervisor and was really enjoying the pay increase and the extra responsibilities along with a few additional perks. His new friend, Dave Morgan, was about 28 years old and married with 3 young children. Hyde was glad to finally have a friend that he had fatherhood in common with because none of his close friends had any children.  
  
After a very short drive Dave and Hyde got out of Dave's pickup and walked into the diner and seated themselves. A young girl brought them their silverware, menus, and water and told them that their waitress would be with them shortly.  
  
Dave began to chat with Hyde. "Hey, How's Jackie doing?, feeling any better yet?" asked Dave.  
  
"Not much, she still throws up constantly and can't stand the smell of anything cooking. Last week she fainted at work so I haven't let her go back yet. The Dr says it should hopefully clear up in the next 2-3 weeks." said Hyde solemnly.  
  
"Man that's too bad. Pam was sick as a dog with our first two and not at all for our last one. So who's been taking care of Kaitlyn while Jackie's been so sick?" asked Dave curiously.  
  
"Luckily Mrs. Forman helps out a lot. Jackie tries to keep up with Katie but since she started walking a few weeks ago she's into everything, and I mean everything. Jackie's had to keep really close to the toilet and it's a little hard to do that chasing after a 1 year old, though usually in the evenings she feels a lot better. By then though she's so exhausted she falls asleep and goes to bed early. I asked the doctor about it and he says nausea and fatigue are normal for the first trimester. It's just new to us because when she was pregnant with Katie she didn't go through any of this stuff except for being really tired all the time." explained Hyde. "How old are your kids again, Dave?"  
  
"6,4, &1." answered Dave.  
  
"Oh that's right, your youngest is the same age as Katie." said Hyde.  
  
Their conversation was interrupted by the waitress coming to the table. Hyde looked up to find himself staring at someone very familiar yet unwelcome. Hyde couldn't believe it, it was his mother, of all people. Edna was in complete shock and was about to ask her friend to change tables with her but there was no getting out of finally facing her son.  
  
"What can I get you boys?" asked Edna nervously.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. What are the specials Mom?!" exclaimed Hyde stressing the Mom part very sarcastically.  
  
Dave began to feel kind of uncomfortable as he knew Hyde was estranged from his mother and father but didn't know much about it and decided to keep and quiet and just listen.  
  
Edna wished that the floor would swallow her but knew that she was on her own in this mess that was of her own making. "Hi Steven, How are you?" Edna enquired quietly.  
  
Hyde who was getting angrier by the second replied bitterly "Oh just great, you wouldn't believe how my life has changed in the last 4 years."  
  
Edna sighed and stared at the floor and looked back up into her son's angry blue eyes. "Steven, I'd really like to talk to you and explain everything but now isn't the best time to get into it."  
  
"Oh yes, I know, Its only what is good & convenient for you isn't it? asked Hyde rhetorically. "Oh and by the way, Can you please stop calling my house and hanging up constantly?! I know it's you because Mrs. Forman told me she gave you my number. Then the very next day and ever since then we get about 3 hang up calls a day." stated Hyde angrily.  
  
"Steven I'm sorry, I just didn't know what to say. I didn't mean to upset you and your girlfriend." said Edna apologetically.  
  
"Hey Edna, you didn't upset my girlfriend, but you sure pissed off my wife!" yelled Hyde.  
  
"Your wife!?" asked Edna, who was flabbergasted.  
  
"Yes, my wife!, holding up his left hand and pointing to the gold band on his ring finger. "Oh but you wouldn't know that since you've haven't let me know where you are for the last 3-1/2 years." said Hyde bitterly.  
  
"Steven, I'm going to have Janet take your order but we need to talk about this later at a more appropriate place." said Edna, who was on the verge of tears.  
  
"Edna, save your breath, I'm not interested in anything you have to say. You can save the explanations for someone who gives a damn!" said Hyde harshly.  
  
Edna walked away from the table just in time before the flood of tears began. She knew it wouldn't be easy but she never imagined Steven was this bitter. Edna tried up her tears long enough to ask her co-worker Janet to please take her table.  
  
"Edna, what's wrong?" asked Janet.  
  
"I'll tell you later." said Edna who was trying very hard to hold it together.  
  
Janet shook her head in agreement to Edna's request, curious about what could have upset her co-worker in such a short amount of time, as Edna had been cheerful when she first arrived to work an hour ago. "Edna, why don't you go ahead and take your break, we've got it covered out here."  
  
"Thanks Janet, you're a lifesaver." said Edna gratefully.  
  
Hyde and Dave ate their lunch in silence since Dave sensed now was not the time to ask a bunch of questions. In the short time they'd been friends Dave had picked up on that Hyde had a lot of emotional baggage about his parents and his childhood.  
  
Hyde was quiet because he was livid. He couldn't believe it, of all days to run into his mother. It was bad enough that she called his house and hung up all the time but now she wanted to "patch" everything up and be one big happy family. As far as he was concerned the only family he had were Jackie, Katie, & the Formans.  
  
The rest of the day at work seemed to crawl at a snails pace. He couldn't get Edna's words or hurt expression as she the left the table off his mind. "Why the hell should I even care!" he thought to himself. Things were going fine the way they were. He didn't need her.  
  
For the most part he'd never been happier in his life. He had a beautiful wife, an adorable little girl and another baby on the way. Sure the timing of Jackie's latest pregnancy wasn't the most convenient but overall he was happy about it, except for Jackie's having been so sick lately.  
  
He felt so bad for her but there was nothing he could do about it except try to comfort her through it and help out with Katie as much as possible. Thank God for Mrs. Forman's help the last few weeks or he didn't want to think about what things would have been like with Jackie barely able to get out of bed or to be away from the bathroom and with him having to work 50 hours a week to support their growing family.  
  
Mrs. Forman had taken Katie off Jackie's hands many times so she could rest, fixed Hyde many sandwiches and other goodies, cleaned their apartment, and had even bought them groceries.  
  
Sometimes he couldn't even begin to fathom the difference between Edna and Mrs. Forman. All his life all Edna had ever done was compare him to his "no good" father and criticize everything he did. Sometimes he wondered if it wasn't a blessing that Edna did take off on him. There was no way he could ever repay the Formans for all that they had done for him. Hyde then realized he had been so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice it was time to be heading home.  
  
A short time later Hyde arrived home. He walked in to find Jackie asleep, curled up on one end of the couch with Katie asleep on the other end. He sat down on the floor next to Jackie and kissed her forehead. She immediately woke up and smiled as soon as she saw Hyde.  
  
"Hi Honey, How was work?" asked Jackie sleepily. "Same old, same old. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Oh you know, same old, same old." said Jackie jokingly. "Oh Steven, what I wouldn't give for just one day where I didn't feel so nauseous and exhausted."  
  
"I know babe. Hopefully it will go away in a few weeks like the doctor said." answered Hyde sympathetically.  
  
Jackie sat up and said "Mrs. Forman dropped off some sandwiches and a pie if you're hungry."  
  
"I'll have some later. Dave and I went to that new diner for lunch and guess who's working there?"  
  
"I have no idea Steven, who?"  
  
"My mother!"  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Yes, Edna, a.k.a my sorry excuse for a mother. She wants to talk things over and make excuses but I told her to save it for someone who cares." said Hyde angrily.  
  
"Steven!" exclaimed Jackie disapprovingly.  
  
"I know, I just got so mad. I told you, she's the one who's been calling here and hanging up. She thought you were my girlfriend." said Hyde mockingly.  
  
"What did you tell her?"  
  
"Oh, just that her calling and hanging up didn't upset my girlfriend but it sure pissed off my wife." answered Hyde.  
  
"What did she say?"  
  
"Not much, she was pretty shocked."  
  
"Did you tell her about Kaitlyn?"  
  
"No, we didn't get that far."  
  
"Steven are you sure you don't want to see or talk to her." asked Jackie somewhat concerned.  
  
"I don't know, I need to think about it."  
  
"Steven, don't you think it would be nice for her to get to know Kaitlyn." asked Jackie, trying to remind her husband that its not just about him anymore.  
  
"That's the part that really worries me. It's bad enough she's let me down and abandoned me more times than I can count but I will not put up with her doing that to my kids." said Hyde.  
  
Jackie, knowing Steven better than anyone, could see behind the façade and knew how much the situation with his mother still hurt him. She put her arms around him and kissed him on the lips and hugged him. "I love you, Steven." she whispered in his ear.  
  
"I love you too, baby" and held on to her as tight as he could without hurting her. As far as he was concerned all that truly mattered to him was in his arms and asleep on the couch. 


	4. Scene from a Mall

One month later  
  
It was a dreary snowy Wisconsin night. Hyde had decided that the roads were too nasty for Jackie to try to drive home by herself. He bundled Kaitlyn up in warm winter clothes and the pink bunny snowsuit that Red and Kitty had gotten her for Christmas a few weeks earlier. It was no small undertaking getting a crying, squirmy one year old ready to go and then having to dig the extra car seat out of their bedroom closet. Hyde had decided it was better than worrying and waiting for Jackie to come home through about 5 inches of fresh snow.  
  
Edna Hyde had just finished her shopping at the Point Place Mall when she found to her shock that it had snowed several inches while she had been bargain rack hunting for the last hour and a half, but she still had to wait for her AA friend Angela to pick her up at 8:45 because she still didn't have the money to fix her old heap ford. So she decided to get something to drink and wait on the benches in front of Halvorson's department store.  
  
From the distance she could see a man carrying a small child, walking towards the entrance doors. To her shock and dismay it was Steven. She was absolutely stunned, that must be her grandchild. She couldn't believe it. She knew from her confrontation with Steven that he was married but for some reason it never occurred to her that he had a child. About ten minutes later he came back out with a young, petite brunette woman who appeared to be pregnant. Not very big, but obviously pregnant. Steven and the woman, who she assumed was his wife, were too engrossed in conversation to notice her sitting on the benches.  
  
"Steven, you didn't need to drag poor Kaitlyn out in this weather." complained Jackie.  
  
"Jackie, I couldn't just leave her at home and the roads are getting too bad for you to drive home by yourself." replied Hyde.  
  
"Then what am I supposed to do with my car?" asked Jackie.  
  
"Dave and I will swing by here tomorrow on our lunch break and drop it off home so you'll have it in time for work. Hopefully by then, they'll have the roads plowed good enough, but if they're not, you're staying home." explained Hyde.  
  
"Steven, Ever since that little fender bender I had last winter, if there is so much as even a snowflake you act like I'm incapable of driving. That accident wasn't even my fault!" asserted Jackie.  
  
Steven rolled his eyes in annoyance. It never failed. Even though they loved each other very, very much, they still had their little petty arguments constantly, although they were forgotten as quickly as they started.  
  
"Jackie, It may have been just a minor accident but it could have been easily much worse and it happened in weather almost exactly like this. Also don't forget that our 2 month old baby was in her car seat in the back." reminded Hyde.  
  
Jackie, knowing Steven the way she did, decided there was no point in arguing this any further. Just then as they started to walk out, Jackie noticed a familiar looking woman sitting on the wooden benches in front of Halvorson's. No, it couldn't be?! But it was. The woman she had only ever known as "Gross Edna" and who was ironically now her mother-in-law. Jackie nudged Hyde. "Steven, Isn't that your mother?"  
  
He turned to look where Jackie was pointing and sure enough it was his mother. Hyde sighed to himself that his luck never ends.  
  
Edna had seen the woman point to her and call Steven's attention to her. Since they had already seen her she decided to go ahead and try to speak to Steven.  
  
"Steven!" shouted Edna.  
  
Hyde looked at Jackie and she whispered back "Go over there and talk to your mother!"  
  
They walked over to where Edna was sitting on the benches. Hyde was the first one to speak.  
  
"Hey Edna, Nice weather we're having isn't it?" Hyde replied somewhat sarcastically.  
  
Edna was already distracted by the beautiful curly dark-haired child in Steven's arms. She was with a doubt the most beautiful little girl Edna had ever seen, but by looking at the child's mother it was no wonder. Her son was no slouch in the looks department either. Edna just shook her head in agreement while never taking her eyes off the child she assumed to be her granddaughter. Edna broke the silence by asking "Steven, Who is that you've got there?"  
  
"This is my daughter, Kaitlyn Marie." answered Hyde softly.  
  
Edna was beyond words but finally whispered "She's so beautiful!"  
  
As much as Jackie hated it, she was actually feeling sorry for the woman who had nearly emotionally crippled her husband. Hyde though wasn't as sympathetic because the news of her first grandchild being born wouldn't be such a shock if she had just done the decent thing and picked up a phone and called her son anytime in the last few years.  
  
Edna finally regained some of her composure and asked "How old is she?"  
  
Jackie answered "14 months."  
  
Edna glanced down as Jackie's expanding waistline and enquired "You're expecting?"  
  
"Yes, I'm due around the middle of June." replied Jackie.  
  
Surprisingly enough to Hyde, Jackie didn't take offense to Edna's noticing she was pregnant. His wife had always been vain but she was especially vain and slightly neurotic about her size and looks when she was pregnant. This drove Hyde crazy because to him she was absolutely beautiful when pregnant. She was also showing a lot earlier with this pregnancy than she had with her last one, but luckily enough her morning sickness had gradually gone away during the last few weeks and she had gotten most of her energy back and was feeling much better.  
  
Edna was still trying to absorb the fact that she had a granddaughter let alone another grandchild on the way.  
  
Jackie felt somewhat awkward about the whole situation and decided to ask Edna if she would like to hold her granddaughter. "Would you like to hold her?"  
  
Edna, shocked at the offer, shook her head in agreement. Hyde, not quite feeling right about handing his daughter over to his estranged mother, hesitantly did so. Edna took the little girl from her apprehensive father's arms and was surprised that despite being bundled in what appeared to be 5lbs of clothes, was light as a feather.  
  
The little girl just stared at Edna curiously and grabbed a lock of Edna's hair. Edna just smiled, still in disbelief that this child was really her very own granddaughter. Kaitlyn, sensing the tension from her parents and this stranger, began to reach back over for her mother. "Mama, Mama!" gurgled Kaitlyn. Jackie took her daughter in her arms and Kaitlyn was instantly content again.  
  
Hyde anxious to get way from yet another unexpected meeting with his mother, and also remembering the bad weather that lay in wait for them outside said "Well we've got to get going so we can get home and put this little lady to bed, its way past her bedtime."  
  
Edna nodded, grateful that she had gotten just a few minutes with her son and his new family. "It was nice to see you Steven, Kaitlyn, and Jackie, was it?  
  
Hyde, again remembering the bad weather, and against his better judgment said "Look Edna, Do you need a ride somewhere?"  
  
Edna hesitated for a moment, but then answered "Well, my ride was supposed to be here about 20 minutes ago but it looks like she's running late because of the snow."  
  
Hyde thought about this for a minute and then remarked "Edna, the mall closes in 5 minutes and its too cold to wait outside. I can drop you off somewhere. You wait here with Jackie & Katie while I go scrape the snow off the car and I'll pull up here in front."  
  
"Ok Steven, thank you."  
  
Hyde hurriedly ran to his car, got it started, and then began to brush all the snow off the windshield and back and side windows while the car warmed up. A few minutes later he pulled back in front of the mall entrance. Jackie quickly strapped Kaitlyn in her car seat and covered her with a heavy blanket while Edna climbed in the backseat. A few minutes later everybody was strapped in and ready to make their trek home through what seemed like several feet of snow, also the wind-chill was absolutely face numbing. As soon as they got on the open road Hyde inquired "Edna, Where do you want me to drop you off at?"  
  
"724 Lincoln Street" replied Edna.  
  
"Ok, that's about 3 blocks from our place so its not too far out of our way." said Hyde.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity later they finally pulled up to Edna's apartment building. "Well, there ya go Edna." said Hyde.  
  
"Thank you Steven, I really appreciate it!" said Edna gratefully.  
  
"Well, don't make too much of it. I'd give anybody a ride in this weather." said Hyde matter-of-factly.  
  
Edna shook her head sadly and replied "Steven, I just want to let you know that I'm not drinking anymore and I go to AA meeting every week now. I haven't' had a drink in nearly a year."  
  
Hyde stared at his mother, not quite sure of what to say to her in response. "Well Edna, Good luck with that, I'm sure you'll need it."  
  
Jackie glared at her husband and whispered "Steven!"  
  
Edna quickly rushed out the car, upset with herself that she was expecting too many miracles at once.  
  
Once Hyde and Jackie arrived home they immediately put their daughter in her crib and went back in to the living room to watch television.  
  
"Steven, did you need to be so harsh with your mother? You could have at least been civil."  
  
"I thought I was being extremely civil under the circumstances. I just don't know if I'll ever be willing to give her another chance. I mean first of all my childhood was complete shit, then she abandons me and leaves me to fend for myself when I still had 2 years of high school left." Hyde was silent for few moments and then replied "But I did notice she looks a lot better than I can ever remember her looking and she's never been in AA before."  
  
"Steven, maybe you'll never have a good mother/son relationship with her but maybe you can heal some of these old wounds and put some of the bitterness to rest. Maybe you can work on being friends and see where it takes you from there." suggested Jackie softly.  
  
Hyde wrapped his arms around Jackie and buried his head in her hair and whispered "Maybe, I guess we'll just have to take it one day at a time."  
  
Jackie leaned up and kissed Hyde on the lips "Lets go to bed and warm each other up", and gave him a suggestive wink. He smiled back and took her hand and led her back to their bedroom.  
  
After they had "got warmed up" they fell asleep in each other's arms watching the snow falling heavily in the dark Wisconsin night. 


	5. Pandora's Box

6 weeks later  
  
Kitty Forman was doing her weekly grocery shopping at the Piggly Wiggly except this week her cart looked like she was feeding all of Wisconsin. Eric's birthday wasn't until next week but they were having an early celebration this coming weekend at the Forman house.  
  
Kitty had invited all of Eric's close friends and family and of course Bob. Kitty stood waiting in line at the bakery ordering Eric's cake when she noticed Edna Hyde pushing a shopping cart down the aisle. Kitty thought maybe I shouldn't meddle, but if I don't Steven will never get anything resolved.  
  
"Edna!" Kitty yelled down the aisle. Edna turned around and instantly recognized Mrs. Forman as her son's best friend's mother. Edna reluctantly turned her cart around and walked towards Kitty.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Forman" Edna shyly greeted, somewhat embarrassed as she was face to face with one of the few people in the world who knew how badly she had made a mess of her life.  
  
"Hi Edna, How are things going?"  
  
"Oh fine." There was an awkward silence for a few moments until Edna sheepishly asked "How's Steven doing? I left a few messages with his wife, but he hasn't called back."  
  
Kitty could hear the hurt in Edna's voice. "Edna, don't take it too personal. Steven's a good boy. He just doesn't know what to say, plus he's been so busy working and taking care of Katie and Jackie. He told me that he ran in to you at the mall a few weeks ago when he was picking Jackie up from work and gave you a ride home because of the terrible weather."  
  
Edna nodded "Yes he did. It was really nice of him to do that, considering."  
  
"Edna, I don't mean to get nosy, let me know if I go too far. Steven's really stubborn and keeps everything bottled in side. You know how men think it's manly not to show emotions or to talk about problems, ha ha ha." laughed Kitty nervously. "Jackie and I have been talking about how to get him to talk to you. We kind of wondered if you'd like to come to Eric's birthday party this weekend. Steven, Jackie, and Katie will be there. Although Jackie would like her name kept out of whatever happens because she said she's the one who has to live with him. Ha ha ha." Kitty was thinking now I've done it. I've opened Pandora's Box and the shit is probably going to hit the fan.  
  
Edna was nervous about the invitation and asked "Mrs. Forman, Are you sure that's a good idea?"  
  
"It's a good as a chance as you're likely to get anytime soon. At the worst he just won't talk to you and storm off but I really don't think he'll do that. Jackie has tried to get him to go see you at the diner but he just changes the subject or they get in an argument." Kitty advised.  
  
"How long have they been married?" asked Edna curiously?  
  
"It'll be two years in July. Kaitlyn was born the following November." answered Kitty.  
  
"So she was pregnant when they got married?"  
  
"Yes, but they had already been together for about 2 years when they got married. They've had their ups and downs like any other young married couple but they love each other very much." explained Kitty.  
  
"She looked awfully familiar, but I couldn't place her. What's her maiden name?" inquired Edna.  
  
"Burkhardt" answered Kitty.  
  
Edna was dumbstruck. "Oh my God! That's the little Burkhardt girl he always claimed to hate but then took to prom??!!!"  
  
Kitty shook her head to affirm what Edna had just figured out. "Well you know how closely linked love and hate are."  
  
Edna nodded in agreement. "She said she was due in June?"  
  
"Yes, she's about 5-1/2 months pregnant now and getting really big. Of course someone as tiny as she is swells up like a balloon. She's had a really hard time with this pregnancy. Poor Steven has been beside himself with worry. He loves her so much. They still get into it from time to time though. A few days ago he got pretty upset with her." said Kitty.  
  
"What for?" asked Edna inquisitively.  
  
"Well, Jackie's blood pressure was a little high at her last appointment but her Dr. told her it was probably nothing and not to worry about it. But she was a little worried so she asked me about it since I'm a nurse. I told her that she should maybe see a different Obgyn because high blood pressure can be very dangerous because of Toxemia. So I told Steven he'd better keep a close eye on Jackie and told him what Jackie had told me, not knowing that she hadn't told him. She hadn't told him because she didn't want to worry him if it wasn't anything. He looked up Toxemia and high blood pressure up in her pregnancy books and hit the roof when she came home from work that night. She told him that she didn't want to add to what he already had on his plate and he got really upset and said "What the hell do you think is more important to me than you and our baby's health?!" She didn't have an answer for that and started to cry. He of course felt terrible for getting her all upset and took a day off work to take her to the new Dr. I recommended to them." Explained Kitty animatedly, not realizing that she probably shouldn't be telling this to Edna who didn't really have the right to know Hyde and Jackie's private business.  
  
"What did this new Dr. say?" asked Edna, somewhat concerned.  
  
"Just that she shouldn't keep working because she's on her feet the whole time and that she'll have to be checked out more frequently for the rest of her pregnancy and keep her feet up whenever possible. Its really nothing to worry about. They caught the problem before it turned into anything bad." explained Kitty.  
  
Kitty, realizing how long she had been talking with Edna, knew she had to home with all the party food. "Hey Edna, I've got to home with all this meat & ice cream. So can you come Saturday around 6pm?"  
  
"Sure, what do I have to lose?" said Edna sadly.  
Jackie was in the kitchen doing dishes while Katie was taking her nap in the living room when Hyde came home for lunch. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips and said "Hi honey, I heated you up some left over spaghetti!"  
  
"Thanks babe. Shouldn't you be resting with your feet up?" reminded Hyde.  
  
"No, I have to much to do. I still have 3 loads of laundry to do."  
  
"Jackie" Hyde said warningly.  
  
"Steven don't start. I feel fine. Its bad enough I can't go to work. If we're ever going to get out of this shoebox we need every dime we can get our hands on." said Jackie.  
  
"Don't you worry about that. I'm working on it. It'll probably have to wait until the baby is born, but I think we have just enough for a down payment for a house. Red's going to give us the money in the account that he put all my rent money in. So with that and what we've got saved it should be just enough."  
  
"Oh Steven, Really?!" excitedly asked Jackie.  
  
"Yes, so don't worry about the money. Everything is fine."  
  
They embraced each other tightly. "I love you." Jackie whispered.  
  
"I love you too Jackie."  
  
Hyde possessively spread his hands on Jackie's burgeoning stomach. "So how's our little guy doing today?" "Kicking like crazy." answered Jackie.  
  
"Really?"  
  
She moved his had a little lower. "Feel that?"  
  
"Oh my God he's strong!" said Hyde, smiling proudly.  
  
"Now Steven, We don't know for sure if it's a boy yet. The ultrasound wasn't completely clear. The Dr. said there was a 60% chance that it was boy but couldn't be completely sure because of the way the baby was turned."  
  
"I just have a feeling it's a boy." said Hyde knowingly.  
  
"Steven, you thought for sure Kate was a boy." reminded Jackie.  
  
"Oh Steven, before I forget, Mrs. Forman called and said Eric's party is Saturday at 5:30. Donna's coming here Friday so we can go shopping together while Mrs. Forman watches Kate." said Jackie happily.  
  
"That'll be nice. Jackie, why don't you go take a nap while Katie's sleeping. I've got to head back to work now."  
  
Jackie, knowing it was futile to argue with her husband, shook her head in agreement, and kissed him and gave a quick hug goodbye.  
  
"See you tonight babe, Call me if you need anything." said Hyde as he headed out the door. 


	6. Eric's Party

Saturday Evening, Eric's Birthday Party  
  
Steven, Jackie, and Kaitlyn Hyde arrived at the Forman's around 5:00. They had arrived a little early to help Red & Kitty get ready and to visit with Eric & Donna.  
  
Donna let them in. "Hi guys, Hi Katie! Jackie, Do you want me to take her for awhile?"  
  
"Sure, thanks Donna." said Jackie appreciatively.  
  
"Eric's down in the basement with Kelso." informed Donna.  
  
"Kelso's here?!" complained Hyde unhappily.  
  
"Yes Hyde, of course he's here. Are you guys ever going to get over this petty crap?!" said Donna, somewhat irritated that the feud was apparently still alive and well.  
  
"You know Donna, I'd like to, but he makes it a little difficult." said Hyde defensively.  
  
"Oh enough Steven! It was years ago. He's not after me anymore. I'm sure he couldn't care less. I mean look at me! I'm huge with your baby. I'm sure he has better things to do than romance pregnant, married ex- girlfriends." said Jackie exasperatedly.  
  
"Jackie, you don't see the way he stares at you when he thinks no one is looking." said Hyde angrily.  
  
"Whatever Steven! You forget, none of this matters because I don't want him. I married you, remember?" said Jackie.  
  
Kitty enters the room and is acting extremely nervous. "Hi kids! How are you feeling Jackie?"  
  
"Pretty good for a whale" Jackie said, referring to her growing waistline.  
  
Kitty scolded "Jackie, you look wonderful. You're having a baby, you're supposed to look like you swallowed a beach ball."  
  
Hyde just shook his head in exasperation, tired of his wife's vanity.  
  
"Steven, why don't you go help Red in the backyard with the burgers and hotdogs." suggested Kitty.  
  
"Sure Mrs. Forman." agreed Hyde.  
  
"Jackie, Can I talk to you for a minute in the other room?" whispered Kitty.  
  
"Sure" They walked into the room just off the living room that they hardly ever used.  
  
"Jackie, has Steven mentioned anything about his mother lately?" asked Kitty nervously.  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"She said she would be here at 6:00."  
  
"Oh my God, you're kidding!" shrieked Jackie.  
  
"No, Well we talked about inviting her to something Steven would be at, but since I ran into her at the grocery store a couple of days ago I thought no time like the present." explained Kitty.  
  
"How mad do you think he'll get?" asked Kitty, who was getting more nervous as the minutes passed.  
  
"Pretty mad, but who knows? He's basically just refused to make a move one way or the other. I got tired of arguing with him about it so I just decided to drop the subject entirely. Plus he's in kind of a bad mood because Michael's here."  
  
"Seriously?!" exclaimed Kitty.  
  
"No. I can barely get a tent big enough to cover me and he's worried about my ex-boyfriend making goo goo eyes at me. I thought I was the one who was supposed to be hormonal." said Jackie, frustrated with the situation.  
  
"Jackie, he's just never forgiven Michael for all the trouble he tried to cause for you two up until the time you two got married. Michael did some pretty underhanded things and I don't think Steven and his friendship will ever be the same. Jackie, He just loves you so much. He doesn't always thing rationally when it comes to you." explained Kitty.  
  
Jackie though over what Kitty had just said but added "I just wish they'd get over it and grow up. Whatever I once felt for Michael feels like 1% of what I feel for Steven."  
  
"Well, let's go finish getting everything ready. Jackie, sweetie, will you go downstairs in the freezer and get me some more ice cream to put in the freezer up here." asked Kitty.  
  
"Sure Mrs. Forman."  
  
Jackie walked down the basement stairs and started digging in the freezer for the ice cream but realized that her stomach was in the way of what she was trying to pick up.  
  
"Jackie, do you need some help?" said Kelso, somewhat amused at Jackie's predicament.  
  
"Sure, thanks Michael. Mrs. Forman needs 3 of the ½ gallon containers of ice cream brought upstairs and put in the freezer up there."  
  
"Here you go Jackie" said Kelso cheerfully.  
  
"Thanks Michael"  
  
"Jackie, What's Hyde's problem?! He wouldn't say 3 words to me earlier." complained Kelso.  
  
"Michael, you guys need to sort that out yourselves. I'm staying out of it."  
  
Just then Hyde came walking down the stairs carrying Kaitlyn.  
  
"Jackie, I'll take this upstairs for you" volunteered Kelso.  
  
"Thanks Michael"  
  
"Hey Hyde, How's it going?" said Kelso, who was visibly uncomfortable.  
  
"Pretty good, How's are things with you?" asked Hyde, somewhat patronizingly.  
  
"Great, great, dating this totally hot chick in Kenosha named Samantha." bragged Kelso.  
  
"Why didn't you bring her?" asked Hyde, suspicious that Samantha was a figment of Kelso's imagination.  
  
"She had to work." whined Kelso.  
  
"That's too bad, man."  
  
Kaitlyn started reaching over for her mother and Jackie promptly took her daughter from her husband's arms. "Yes baby, do you want Mama to hold you? She's getting spoiled again with me home all day with her, but you're still daddy's girl, aren't you pumpkin?"  
  
Kaitlyn just smiled and giggled.  
  
"Man Hyde, she's getting big!" said Kelso, who hadn't seen her since she was only a few months old. "Well, I'd better get these up to Mrs. Forman. See you guys later."  
  
"Ya, see you later Man." said Hyde  
  
As soon as Kelso what out of ear shot. Hyde whispered to Jackie "Well, isn't he helpful."  
  
"Steven, he just saw that I couldn't reach the ice cream and volunteered to help. No ulterior motive there."  
  
Just then Eric came in the basement side door. "Hey Hyde, Mom wants us to get the folding tables and chairs out of your old room."  
  
"Sure Man, no problem." said Hyde.  
  
"I'll see you guys upstairs. I'll go see if Mrs. Forman needs anymore help." said Jackie as she headed back upstairs.  
  
Just as Jackie was coming out of the kitchen into the living room the doorbell rang. Jackie glanced at her watch, and it was a little after 6:00.  
  
Kitty rushed in the room and said "I'll get that. Ha ha ha, laughing nervously. Kitty opened the door and sure enough it was Edna. "Hi Edna, Glad you could make it. We're going to start eating in just a few minutes. Everbody, this is Edna, Steven's mother."  
  
Several people turned around curiously and politely said hello, not really understanding the significance of her arrival.  
  
A few minutes later Eric and Hyde came through the kitchen door into the living room carrying the folding tables and chairs. Hyde noticed his mother immediately and shot a questioning glance to his wife who just shrugged her shoulders. He took one look at Kitty's guilty expression and knew exactly who had invited his mother. He knew of course that she thought it was for his benefit. He walked over to where his mother was nervously awaiting his response to her presence. "Hello Edna. Funny running into you here." said Hyde sarcastically.  
  
"Hi Steven, Mrs. Forman invited me when she saw me at the grocery store so I thought I would come by for awhile and see how you're doing. I've called you several times but I guess you didn't have time to call back." said Edna nervously.  
  
Hyde led her into the other room so that their conversation wouldn't be overheard.  
  
"Well Edna, I've been real busy with work and my real family. Jackie and my daughter." said Hyde somewhat snidely.  
  
"Steven, lets not fight honey. I don't expect to fix things between us overnight but I want a place in your life, even if it's just as a friend."  
  
"You don't pick up a phone to call me for almost 5 years and now you want to be my friend?" exclaimed Hyde incredulously.  
  
"Steven, you have to understand I was completely messed up. I felt like a complete failure, like I'd never accomplished anything or done any of the things I'd set out to do. I felt like I was drowning, with no anchor to hold on to. Steven, please do not take that to mean that I didn't love you! I did love you, I do love you, I'll always love you!" said Edna tearfully.  
  
"I've finally got my act together and I'd like us to try to wipe the slate clean and start over. Steven, you're a father now. You must understand how hard it is to be a parent and how hard it is to always put your child first." pleaded Edna.  
  
"Yes, I do know how hard it is. But I can tell you one thing for sure, now that I am a father, I'd never leave my kids. I don't care how old they are. I would never leave them, not for any reason other than death." shouted Hyde.  
  
"Steven, please try to understand. I didn't want to leave you. I just didn't know what else to do. I was miserable and depressed. Honey, I'm not blaming you, I know it was my own fault. I went looking for happiness in all the wrong places. It wasn't until I crawled out of the bottle that I realized where it was all along, with you, but I'd been too stupid too know it." explained Edna emotionally. "Steven, I'd give anything if you'd just give me a chance to make it right, to try to make it up to you. Maybe I can never make up for the rotten mother that I was to you but I can make it up to you through your children. I can be the kind of grandmother that they deserve, the kind of mother that I should have been to you."  
  
Hyde just stared at his mother in total disbelief of what she had just said. Part of him wanted to tell her to go, but the other part wouldn't let him. "Ok Edna, but if you let my kids down once, there will be no second chances, that'll be it." explained Hyde brusquely.  
  
"Ok Steven, I understand" said Edna. "Steven, I just want to let you know how proud I am of you, of the man you've become. Mrs. Forman has told me what a wonderful father and husband you are and I can see that when I see you with your wife and little girl. I see how much you love them and how much they love you. You're very lucky to have that kind of love in your life. I never had that. Steven, I'm sure you're old enough to realize that your father and I should never have married. He didn't love me, and I never really loved him. Not the way a woman is supposed to love her husband. We married for your sake but in the end all we did was hurt each other and worst of all, hurt you.  
  
"I realize that Edna." said Hyde sadly.  
  
Kitty came in the room where Hyde and Edna were having their discussion. "Its time to eat." said Kitty apprehensively.  
  
"Ok, thanks Mrs. Forman" said Hyde  
  
Hyde turned to his mother and said "Come on Edna, you heard the lady, its time to eat." Hyde motioned Edna to sit at the table with himself, Jackie, and Kaitlyn who was in her highchair. They had a pleasant mean and talked politely with Eric and Donna who were also sitting with them. They were slightly curious as to how Edna came to be there but were glad Hyde might be trying to patch things up with his mother.  
  
After everyone was done eating their cake and ice cream Edna got up form the table "Well Steven, I should be heading home. Please think about what I said." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, and whispered "Don't be a stranger."  
  
She walked over to where Kitty was sitting and thanked her for inviting her and then waved goodbye to Hyde on the way out the door.  
  
Jackie gave Hyde a questioning glance. He just smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll tell you later."  
  
Jackie smiled back, hoping that was a good sign that Hyde and his mother were finally going to try and put the past behind them. 


	7. A new addition

2-1/2 months later  
  
It was a beautiful May morning. Everything was in bloom and summer was just around the corner. Hyde had just arrived to work about an hour earlier. Now he was sitting at his desk thinking to himself, just one more month to go and the new baby would be here. He couldn't believe how excited he was about the new baby. He had been excited when Kaitlyn was born, but that had been more like sheer terror. He had been so afraid he would be a terrible father, but the minute Kaitlyn was put in his arms for the first time all doubts vanished. She grabbed his finger and that was it, he was hooked. He still couldn't get over how much he loved his daughter and how she had strengthened his love for Jackie.  
  
He thought back on the old days when he couldn't stand Jackie and here now several years later she was his wife and the mother of his child, soon to be children plural. It was unfathomable how much she had changed since she first joined the gang down in the basement. She had been so annoying, spoiled, and bossy. Ok, she was still bossy but maturity had cured the rest.  
  
He was expecting her to call him any minute to tell him how her Dr.'s appointment had gone. She had woken up this morning with a very bad headache and stomach ache so he had arranged a doctor's appointment for her and had Mrs. Forman take her since he couldn't and didn't want her driving in her condition.  
  
Just then the overhead P.A system announced "Steven Hyde, line 2. Steven Hyde, line 2."  
  
He picked up the line and said "Jackie, it's about time." but was cut off before he could finish his sentence.  
  
"Steven, its Kitty, honey."  
  
"Mrs. Forman? Is everything alright?" Jackie was supposed to call me after her appointment." said Hyde, with a gut feeling something was wrong.  
  
"I know honey, she asked me to call you. Steven, they're admitting her to the hospital right now. Her blood pressure is dangerously high and they're going to induce her labor within the hour." said Kitty, who was trying desperately to sound calm.  
  
"Oh God, is she going to be alright?! Is the baby ok?" said Hyde, who was already quite distraught.  
  
"Steven, Calm down, everything is going to be fine. Jackie and the baby are in no immediate danger." soothed Kitty.  
  
"Then why are they admitting her?" asked Hyde.  
  
"The Dr. thinks its too dangerous to let the pregnancy continue and the only cure for toxemia is delivery. She's 36 weeks now, so the baby will be fine. She wants you here right away though. But first she wants you to go home and get her hospital bag and to please not forget her make up bag." explained Kitty.  
  
"I can't believe her! She's being admitted to the hospital and all she's worried about is her makeup bag!?" exclaimed Steven.  
  
"You know Jackie" said Kitty.  
  
In the background Hyde heard Kaitlyn crying heartbreakingly.  
  
"Mrs. Forman is that Katie I hear?" asked Hyde.  
  
"Yes, she's been like this ever since they wheeled Jackie up to her room."  
  
"Let me talk to her." requested Hyde.  
  
Mrs. Forman put the phone up to Kaitlyn's ear and said "talk to daddy".  
  
Kaitlyn momentarily stopped her flood of tears "Daddy" she said in her still babyish voice.  
  
"Hi pumpkin, Its Daddy. Don't cry baby. Mommy's fine. Daddy will be there in a few minutes. You be good for Kitty." said Hyde, trying to soothe the child.  
  
Kaitlyn shook her little head and said "tay Daddy"  
  
Mrs. Forman got back on the phone. "Steven, she's in room 214, but as soon as you get here you're going to need to check in at the nurses station where they'll get your outfitted to go into see her."  
  
"Mrs. Forman, Thanks so much for taking care of Katie. I've got to go tell my boss I'm leaving, then run home real quick. I should be up there in less than half an hour."  
  
"Steven, Jackie said to drive carefully and not to get in accident trying to get here."  
  
"Mrs. Forman, I've got to go. Tell her I love her and I'll be there as soon as I can."  
  
Hyde ran into his boss's office. "Bill, I've got to go. They're admitting Jackie to the hospital and they're going to induce her labor right now." explained Hyde who was definitely in a panic.  
  
His boss could see the unadulterated terror in Hyde's eyes. "Get going, we'll cover your department for you. Good luck buddy! Call us if you need anything."  
  
"Thanks man, I appreciate it." And Hyde was out the door and ran to his car as quickly as his legs would carry him. He made record time to his apartment, grabbed everything Jackie had packed to take to the hospital, including her "all important" makeup bag. He arrived at the hospital about 5 minutes later and checked in at the nurse's station where they gave him scrubs and a mask.  
  
Outside Jackie's hospital room Mrs. Forman and Kaitlyn were waiting for him. Kate practically leaped into Hyde's arms. Mrs. Forman explained "Poor little thing is worried about her mommy being in the hospital. Jackie tried to tell her everything is ok but Katie's just not buying it."  
  
"Pumpkin, Mommy's fine. Nothing bad is going to happen to your mommy. Daddy's here and mommy will be fine. Okay?" asked Hyde.  
  
Kate hugged him even harder and hiccupped "tay".  
  
Mrs. Forman took her back from Hyde and said "Steven, I'm going to take her home with me and Eric and Donna are on their way now. Call as soon as you know anything."  
  
Hyde hugged Mrs. Forman and whispered in her ear "Thank you" and gave Kaitlyn a quick kiss and went in with the nurse to Jackie's room.  
  
Jackie's face lit up as soon as she saw Steven. "How bad were you speeding to get here this quick!?" said Jackie, shocked that he was here already.  
  
"Never mind about that, what's going on?" demanded Hyde.  
  
Jackie had tears in her eyes and it was obvious she had been crying for some time now. "They're putting me on a pitocin IV drip to get the contractions started. The baby's head down though, so no c-section thank God!" said Jackie, trying to hide how scared she was.  
  
"Mrs. Forman said your blood pressure shot up really high again?" asked Hyde.  
  
"Yes, apparently that's why my head and stomach hurt so bad this morning."  
  
"Is it better now?"  
  
"A little bit"  
  
"So its just a waiting game now?" asked Hyde, wondering how long it was going to take for their baby to be born.  
  
"Yep. The nurse will be back in a few minutes to start the pitocin, so it'll be an hour or so before I even start having contractions. The doctor said contractions with pitocin are harder and stronger than normal ones so I apologize in advance for anything I might say or do to you later." said Jackie ruefully. They were interrupted by the nurse coming into the room to start Jackie's IV. "Mrs. Hyde, this should start the contractions within the next half hour. I'll be back in an hour to check your cervix and to make sure your contractions are starting. You're already 2 centimeters dilated so it shouldn't take too much to get you going."  
  
Jackie nodded tensely.  
  
About 2 hours later Donna and Eric popped in to say hello and to see how Jackie was doing. They could tell Hyde was a nervous wreck. Donna and Eric gave Jackie a quick hug and went back to wait in the hall.  
  
Jackie was in an excruciating amount of pain. Her contractions were coming very hard and fast. The doctor hadn't lied about the pitocin. Hyde held her hand and helped her focus her attention and breathe through each contraction.  
  
The doctor came in "Jackie, Do you feel ok to walk a little bit? That should help get your dilated the rest of the way." Jackie halfheartedly agreed. Hyde and the nurse helped her put her robe on which was difficult with the IV in her arm. She and Hyde walked down the hospital ward halls for a few minutes before going back to her room because Jackie was exhausted and in a lot of pain.  
  
The nurse came back to check her and told her she was dilated to 8 centimeters. "You're almost there, probably another hour and you'll be ready to go to the delivery room." Jackie made a sigh of relief. She held Steven's hand tightly and he squeezed back and kissed her cheek and put his arm around her. "You're doing so good baby, just a little bit longer, and it'll all be over." He thought for a minute and then said "So what are we going to name him?" Jackie just shook her head, amused at how convinced he was that this baby was a boy. "I was thinking Stacey Leanne if it's a girl, and Jacob Steven if it's a boy."  
  
"I like the girls name, but Steven as a middle name?" questioned Hyde.  
  
"Steven, I know you don't like kids being Jr's and all but it would just be his middle name. I think it has a nice ring to it, don't you?" asked Jackie.  
  
Hyde smiled and nodded. He couldn't argue with her when she was the one doing all the hard work to bring their baby into the world.  
  
An hour later the nurse came back to check Jackie's progress. "Well Mrs. Hyde, You're fully dilated. We'll be moving you to the delivery room in just a few minutes."  
  
"Thank God, because this baby wants out now!" groaned Jackie. Jackie's contractions were nearly unbearable and she was feeling a lot of pressure and the need to push.  
  
Once they got her settled in the delivery room the doctor instructed her to push with the contractions. After an hour of pushing she was exhausted and sweaty. "Come on Jackie, just a couple of more pushes. Your baby is almost out." her doctor instructed. Jackie pushed as hard as she could. "Ok Jackie, We've got the shoulders almost out. Push one more time." She put every bit of strength she had into that last push. "Ok Jackie, stop pushing." her doctor quickly instructed. The baby slid out the rest of the way and gave a hearty scream. The doctor held the baby up for Jackie and Steven to see "It's a boy!" announced the doctor joyfully. Jackie cried tears of joy at the sight of her son being put on her stomach while the doctor and nurses cleaned him up a bit. Steven even had a little bit of moisture in his eyes, though he would never admit they were tears.  
  
The doctor turned to Hyde "Would you like to cut the cord?" Hyde hesitated but took the scissors and cut where the doctor showed him to. The nurses took their son to get weighed, measured, and foot printed. The nurse announced "6lbs 3oz and he's 17 inches long."  
  
The nurse handed Hyde his son. Hyde was choked up with emotion and said "Hey troublemaker" to the tiny bundle in his arms and handed him to Jackie. Jackie promptly did what all mothers do with their new babies and counted fingers and toes. Jackie was ecstatic that her ordeal was finally over but it had been worth it. Her baby was healthy and that was all she cared about.  
  
"Hello Jacob" Jackie whispered to the tiny baby in her arms. He opened his eyes and looked at Jackie and Hyde. He had the most beautiful blue eyes either of them had ever seen.  
  
Hyde kissed Jackie on the lips and told her "I love you so much." She kissed him back and whispered "I love you too" "Steven, Can you believe how beautiful our babies are? But no more though for a long, long time" she laughingly told him. Hyde shook his head in agreement.  
  
They took Jackie back to her hospital room which was already filled with balloons and flowers from family, friends, and well-wishers. Eric and Donna, Red and Kitty, Kelso, Fez, and even Edna were there to see the new baby and visit with the proud new parents. Jackie's parents were on a cruise but were headed back home as soon as they could get a flight out on the ships next docking.  
  
Kaitlyn didn't quite know what to think of her baby brother but told her daddy "cute baby" which they took as sign he was a keeper.  
  
As far as Jackie and Hyde were concerned all was right in the world and they were happier than anybody had a right to be.  
**Continued, See "Trouble in Paradise"** 


End file.
